1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of automotive audio and video components. More specifically, this invention comprises a modular component mounting kit having both single DIN and double DIN configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicle owners seek to securely install a variety of audio and video components in their vehicles. Various mounting kits have been designed to mount these components in factory-formed apertures. Aftermarket audio or video components are usually either of an ISO-mount type or of a DIN-mount type. Increasingly, ISO-type components are becoming obsolete as most manufacturers have switched to the exclusive production of DIN-type units. For those readers unfamiliar with the “DIN” acronym, it stands for Deutsches Institute fur Normung. The English translation is roughly “German Institute for Standardization.” It is the organization which promulgates the DIN standards.
DIN-type components have standard body sizes and a standard pattern of mounting holes on the vertical sides of the components. They are generally available in two sizes—single DIN and double DIN. Although single DIN units are the most common, double DIN units are becoming increasingly popular, particularly for video, navigation, and touch-screen applications. A double DIN component provides a larger surface facing the user, which allows for larger LCD navigation screens and similar items.
Currently, vehicle owners and component installers must purchase separate mounting kits depending upon whether a single DIN-type component or a double DIN-type component is used. The mounting kit is often complex, since it must mimic a portion of the vehicle's stock interior trim.
Those skilled in the art will know that vehicle manufacturers seldom provide DIN-standard dash apertures. To the contrary, the manufacturers often create proprietary apertures so that the vehicle owner will have to purchase replacement components from the manufacturer. Thus, a kit manufacturer must typically provide a replacement fascia which resembles a portion of the original vehicle's dash, but which substitutes a standard DIN aperture for the proprietary aperture found on the original vehicle.
This requirement has typically necessitated the creation of two complete fascias—one including a single-DIN aperture and one including a double-DIN aperture. As the fascias are complex molded parts, the tooling and development costs associated with maintaining two separate fascias is considerable.
The requirement for two separate fascias has also been a burden for vendors and installers of aftermarket components. They have been forced to carry two parts kits (one single DIN and one double) or ask the customer to wait while the appropriate part kit is ordered. It is therefore desirable to provide an installation kit for installing aftermarket components in which a single fascia can accommodate both single DIN and double DIN configurations.